


Admit

by Unforth



Series: #drabbledaysaturday [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Drabble Day Saturday, Implied Twincest, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Cas finally worked up his courage to make some confessions to his boyfriend Benny.Benny doesn't reactat alllike Cas anticipated.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: #drabbledaysaturday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Drabble Day Saturday





	Admit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FPwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts), [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> It's [#drabbledaysaturday](https://twitter.com/duckprintspress/status/1370733061118291970?s=20) again!
> 
> I miiiiight have epic failed the drabble part.
> 
> In my defense it's really hard to fit four people's worth of dumbassery into 100 words. That'd only be, like, 25 words of dumbass apiece.

“Benny…” Cas turned to his boyfriend, admiring the twinkle in those lovely blue eyes. “I’ve got a confession to make.” He feared he’d never see that twinkle again, at least not directed his way.

“Anything, chere. Talk to me.”

Benny sounded so fond and looked so smitten that Cas’ heart clenched, but he couldn’t live a lie anymore.

“I’m in love with Dean.”

Not that they’d  _ exactly  _ been living a lie. 

Cas adored Benny. But...

He expected Benny to look crestfallen, expected him to be upset, but instead he blinked and said, “oh.”

“I never wanted to hurt you,” Cas offered.

“Uh...but isn’t Dean...with Jimmy?”

Cas blew an exhale out through his nose. “Yes, but it would be disingenuous for me not to tell you that I have feelings for him.”

“Would it be…?” Benny murmured, and Cas almost thought he sounded...thoughtful?

“And anyway, they’re in an open relationship, and, well...Jimmy and I have history too…”

“But you’re  _ twins _ !”

“And who better than someone who resembled me like a mirror and shared my bedroom to explore…” Cas shifted uncomfortably. Benny was unreadable - even his exclamation of twins was oddly neutral - and he had no idea what was going on. “So...are we done? Are you angry? My apologies, but I’d appreciate knowing your thinking, if I’m still entitled to ask that.”

Taking a long, slow breath, Benny nodded, and said, “Imma thinkin’...we gotta go talk to Dean and Jimmy.”

Cas blinked.

“Cause you’re here confessin’, when you should be confessin’ to  _ him _ , and I got some confessing to do too, ‘cause your brother? He’s somethin’ else, and for a bit more truth tellin’, Dean and I got about five years of on-again-off-again butt fucking friends with benefits history. If you want Dean, and I want Jimmy, and they’re up for poly whatever...this is the opposite of a problem.”

“The opposite…” Cas blinked. Benny  _ couldn’t  _ mean... “I don’t understand.”

“Cas, chere, I adore you but please get your head outta your ass. You weren’t subtle, and I ain’t bein’ subtle either. I’m talking orgy, mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano four-way circle jerk action. You down?”

“Orgy…”

“Well?” Benny said, holding out a hand to him.

“I’m…” Shocked, Cas could only nod, and take the offered hand. “I am so down for it. And up. You should  _ feel  _ how up for it I am.”

“Oh, I will, chere...I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
